


Betrothed

by TyyTyy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Friendship/Love, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: The Uchiha were one of the four highest ranking clans in Japan, more revered than any other, and feared by most—if not all. They were chosen as the clan to have land closest to the Shogun, as the strongest warriors, the most exemplary protectors. So it made perfect sense for the Shogun to propose an arrangement for his daughter to be wed to one of the Uchiha.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Betrothed

**Betrothed**

**...**

The Uchiha were one of the four highest ranking clans in Japan, more revered than any other, and feared by most—if not all. They were chosen as the clan to have land closest to the Shogun, as the strongest warriors, the most exemplary protectors. So it made perfect sense for the Shogun to propose an arrangement for his daughter to be wed to one of the Uchiha. 

The Daimyō, Uchiha Fugaku, had two sons. His eldest had already been betrothed to an Uchiha girl his own age. However, his youngest son was just the age of the Shogun’s daughter and from the day of her birth, Uchiha Sasuke has been promised to her. 

A period of war had only just ended, leaving them in a time of peace where their younger ones could grow up comfortably. At least when it came to the ladies, especially those in high standings like Haruno Sakura. The Uchiha were a different breed, their sons being taught the way of the sword from the moment they were old enough to learn what it meant to wield one—and they were taught  _ young.  _

Many things came into growing up with heavy responsibilities and expectations. For Sakura, she was being taught to dress, speak, and carry herself like a proper lady—and she did just that even at the age of only six years old. Unlike other children who could occasionally play, Sakura was busy reading and learning the history of her people and what would be expected of her in the future. 

It was on her seventh name day that she first truly felt like a child—for there would be a celebration just for her and her mother promised she would meet another child her age. It was all so exciting and Sakura was dressed in the nicest kimono she’d ever worn. It was made of an offwhite silk with a beautiful pattern of cherry blossoms decorating it. 

The event was grand and so many people came that it left the girl in awe, she was full of happy smiles as she entered the gold room. Having to greet endless faces that she would never remember did nothing to dampen her bright mood, if anything, it only heightened it. Then it finally happened—a boy her age was brought to her, accompanied by his parents, but she was all eyes on him. 

Sasuke stared at the girl with long pink hair and striking viridian eyes, knowing exactly who she was. Sakura was beaming at him, slightly rocking on her feet as she kept her hands clasped behind her back and tried not to seem overly enthused. It was only when they were properly introduced that she offered him her hand and he took it without wasting a beat, bowing his head respectfully to her parents before leading her away. 

Her mother said they were betrothed, but that was one word she couldn’t remember learning. 

“You like to play kendo, Sasuke-kun?” She asked as she inclined her head to take in the short sword on his side. He was also wearing a kimono, it was as nice as her own, a royal blue color that fit him well. He was the most beautiful boy Sakura had ever seen. 

“This is for protection. Yours as well as mine. That is my duty.” He explained and Sakura’s eyes widened, a pretty shade of pink dusting her cheeks. 

Sasuke would be a warrior and the thought alone amazed her. “Why, thank you,” She said, offering him a small, heartfelt smile. “You will be a strong man.”

The young Uchiha nodded with promise, deciding right then that this girl was something special. Though he didn’t know how much he would come to cherish her in the future. The two of them shared a dance, a custom they couldn’t ignore and had been raised to partake in. It would have been rude of them not to indulge as everyone else was and the two youngsters were actually enjoying each other’s company. Sakura for one, didn’t want the night to end. 

“Sasuke-kun, you know we are betrothed?” Sakura questioned with a tilt of her head as she gazed into his breathtaking obsidian eyes. 

“Ah,” Sasuke confirmed as he danced along with her, he was good on his feet even at such a young age. 

“What does that mean exactly?” Sakura asked quietly so as not to be overheard. She knew she could be judged for not knowing something she should know, but she didn’t feel as if this boy would judge her. 

Sasuke blinked at her and for a fleeting instant, a look of surprise crossed his features. It had passed so quickly that Sakura was certain she imagined it. “It means that you’re to be my wife.”

Viridian eyes grew wide and Sakura’s entire face grew warm. “W-wife?” She breathed in disbelief, the idea causing her to turn shy. 

This was news to her and it was quite a shock, but Sakura couldn’t say she wasn’t happy about it. Sasuke was a handsome boy and he would be honorable, it would bring her joy to have someone like him by her side. Only she didn’t realize how much at the time. She was far too young then. 

As the two grew older, their encounters together weren’t plentiful. There were only a few occurrences each year that they were able to see each other. However, the more time that passed, the more they thought of each other. Sasuke was well on his way to becoming a fine warrior and Sakura was still striving to become a proper lady. 

No matter how great the distance between them, they thought of each other often. They exchanged letters, courtesy of Sasuke’s hawk, keeping each other updated on their lives. Sakura’s letters to Sasuke were much more detailed than the ones he sent her. However, Sakura had learned that Sasuke was a man of little words and he proved he thought of her by sending her gifts when he traveled to different lands, surveying their people and seeing to the peace they strove to maintain. 

Sakura was always giddy and overjoyed when she’d receive a gift. She loved all of them. He’d send exquisite silks and gorgeous ornaments for her hair. Though her favorite was the hana kanzashi, a set of three cherry blossoms with strings of small pedals dangling from it. She wore it often and on the days that she didn’t, she still found herself admiring it. It was a precious gift from her future husband that she would always cherish. 

Sasuke’s days were employed. When he wasn’t invested in his own training, he was drilling others and shaping them into becoming exceptional warriors. While it was a time of peace, there was always the possibility of war. They had to be ready for anything, any time. One word from the Shogun and they would be off to fight without a single question. He was always focused on his duties, but Sakura was one of them. He looked forward to her letters and would keep the most recent one in the inside breast pocket of his kimono. 

Sometimes they were just ramblings of her studies and disciplines, other times she would share poems with him or detailed descriptions of recent books she’d read. It seemed that whatever was in her letters would have no trouble cracking his usual impassive expression and he would smile softly. He’d grown so fond of her. Whether it was his duty to be hers or not, he found that he wanted to be. The Uchiha was looking forward to seeing his future wife again soon. 

It was just around dawn one morning while Sasuke was cleaning his sword. His elder brother found him, which wasn’t that great of a feat considering Sasuke did the same thing every morning, in the same place under his favorite tree behind their home. The younger Uchiha sheathed his sword and stood, eyes meeting the similar ones his brother possessed. 

“The Shogun sent a messenger for you. He requires your presence today. Within the hour,” Itachi explained right away and Sasuke nodded in understanding. 

“I’ll be on my way.”

“Do send my regards to Lady Sakura.”

Sasuke ignored his brother’s smug expression and made his way to the stables. His horse had already been prepared and Sasuke spoke with the stable hand who’d seen to his horse and handed over his bow and arrows, though he didn’t waste any time heading out. The trip to the Shogun’s wasn’t far thanks to the Uchiha residing close, as the highest ranking warriors. They were located right outside of the castle walls, some of the elites living inside the castle as a last line of defense for the Shogun. 

Upon walking through the main gate, Sasuke looked ahead, taking in the castle he knew so well. He’d visited many times, but so often on imperial business when he wasn’t privileged to see his betrothed. He assumed today would be the same but quickly learned that wasn’t the case when he was led to the Shogun’s living quarters and found Sakura standing by her father’s side with a pretty smile on her face. 

He learned that one of Sakura’s friends was to be married that very evening and he would accompany her to the event. It would be the first time the pair had ever gone anywhere by themselves and while Sakura was all but bouncing with joy, Sasuke was surprised by the way his heart beat a little faster when he gazed at her. He was looking forward to escorting his lady.

It had been a few months since the pair had met and Sakura couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She’d always felt exceedingly blessed to have Sasuke as her future husband and it amazed her how he appeared more and more handsome each time she saw him. He was always dressed so impeccably, the dark colors he wore contrasting so well against his perfectly pale skin. His obsidian eyes had always pulled her in, captivating her wholly and she’d already learned that his unkempt raven hair was much softer than she’d first assumed.

The joining of her friends gave her an excuse both to be accompanied by her betrothed, and to get dolled up for him as well. They exchanged a short, sweet greeting before Sakura was off to get dressed with the help of her mother and Sasuke was left discussing current events with her father. Things had been peaceful for so long and as far as Sasuke knew, there didn’t seem to be any impending change to that. However, he learned straight from the Shogun that a neighboring country had been spouting words of war.

For the time being, it was nothing more than meaningless words, but Sasuke was well aware of how quickly that could change. As an Uchiha, Sasuke was born and raised to protect his land and his people. He’d trained and prepared his entire life to be ready for anything and nothing had changed. If the day came when he was called upon, he wouldn’t think twice before leading his men into battle. 

Sakura was oblivious and Sasuke preferred her that way. He wanted their peace to be kept so she could remain free, happy and without a care in the world. She focused on her studies and living her life as a beautiful and elegant young lady. That’s how Sasuke wanted her. If only she was safe and healthy, there was nothing else he could ask for. She was the woman who would one day become his wife and the mother of his children. In all her days, she deserved nothing less than the best life.

The journey to the ceremony was a few hours long. It would be the longest time the two had been able to be together. They traveled by carriage, the coachman seemed a world apart from them as they sat next to one another inside the enclosed space. Sasuke was engulfed by his lady’s sweet aroma and quite taken with her gorgeous white kimono that was decorated in pretty pink accents. It was so fitting for her and he didn’t miss the ornament that kept her long hair pinned up—one that he’d gifted her. She was all smiles, telling him endless tales of her daily life and even how often she thought of him. She held tight to his hand the whole way.

After the ceremony, Sakura was able to spend a little time with her friends, but it wasn’t long before she opted to have more time alone with Sasuke instead. It was an endearing gesture that brought a fond look to his eyes. They wandered away from the celebration, ending up walking along the calm lake nearby. It was quiet aside from the crickets and frogs, a night so perfect, Sakura wished it would never end. Sasuke was having similar thoughts. His eyes never left her, caring little of the millions of stars or the crescent moon looming overhead when the sight of them paled in comparison to his lady.

There was more silence between them than anything, but neither of them could ignore how absolutely comfortable they were in each other’s presence. Words were needless when the two of them already knew exactly how they felt. Sakura’s heart belonged to Sasuke and his life belonged to her. Being together only helped solidify the fact that whether they were fated together by their blood and roles in life or not—their feelings were connected. As the years passed them by, they had formed a bond between them that was strong and pure. 

Sakura was the one to close the small distance between them, the sweetest of smiles adorning her features. “You’re even more handsome when you look so thoughtful, Sasuke-kun,” She told him, dainty hand raising to stroke his cheek affectionately.

She was absolutely precious to him.  _ Irreplaceable _ _.  _ His emotions poured out of him into immediate action as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Sakura’s cheeks heated up at the proximity. She’d never been so close to him, never had him looking at her so passionately. His right hand rose to cradle her face, long fingers slipping into her hair as his lips inched closer to her own. Heart palpitating, Sakura parted her lips slightly and she pulled in a soft breath just before she was given her first kiss. 

It was heartfelt and lingering, a tender caress that quaked her very soul. Her hands rested on his arms, soon gripping the loose sleeves of his kimono and then he pulled away, offering her a kind smile. A wide grin was what she offered in return before resting her cheek against his chest. She was so in love with this man and would forever be grateful to the gods for making him hers.

That night was a wonderful night that was over far too soon. Sakura was unable to fall asleep for long after she’d been walked to her room by Sasuke. She hadn’t wanted to part from him, but he’d kissed her again before he left her and she spent the next two hours reeling over it. Before she slept, she prayed to receive many more kisses like those, and to always see Sasuke looking at her with such admiration—in the same way she gazed at him.

  
  


Only a month later, a declaration of war was made and the news was given to Sakura by her father. Sasuke was the first thing she thought of as her heart threatened to shatter. He was strong, he was brave and Sakura had the utmost faith in him. However, she was so utterly and completely in love with him. No matter how capable of a warrior he was, she wished he didn’t have to fight. She didn’t want him to go. By the time she learned of everything, it was apparent that he would already be preparing to set out. For the first time, Sakura had cried and chided her father. She would not calm until she saw him.

Upon realizing Sakura would run off to see Sasuke before he left no matter what anyone said, her father called for one of his best warriors, Uchiha Shisui, and had him accompany Sakura to meet him. Shisui was kind and teased Sakura on the walk over in hopes of cheering her up. It was easy for anyone to see that she was anxious and concerned but it wasn’t because she had any doubts of Sasuke’s abilities. It was because he could have been gone for far too long and whether he was one of the most exceptional warriors in their land or not, anything could happen.

When they arrived, Sasuke and his brother were standing by their father’s side as he addressed the army of Uchiha before him. They’d soon be joining the other clans who were ahead of them with only so many remaining behind to protect the civilians, the Shogun and his family, and their land. They were facing a formidable foe with an army as large as their own and the battle had already begun. Sakura started trembling in fear just listening to the Daimyō speak and she couldn’t even fake a smile when Sasuke spotted her and excused himself to speak with her privately.

“Sasuke-kun… I’m afraid,” She admitted quietly, clinging to the kimono at his chest. She couldn’t handle him leaving her after all. “You can’t go.”

In spite of the situation and her fears, Sasuke smiled at her—a genuine smile filled with adoration. “I’m a warrior. It’s my duty to protect you.”

Sakura shook her head adamantly. She thought she was strong, but she wasn’t strong enough to watch him walk away from her. “No. Do you wish to break my heart? Don’t you know it belongs to you, Sasuke-kun?”

His smile only widened until she was blessed with his perfect white teeth. “Ah. I know.”

“Then-”

“Sakura,” He cut her off, his thumb brushing across her trembling lips softly. “My duty is first and foremost to see to your safety.”

“But-”

“I’ll be  _ here _ , Sakura. My orders are to remain by your side, for your protection.” He explained, his words reassuring her easily.

Sakura threw her arms around his neck and breathed in shakily, thanking the heavens for yet another blessing. It would have hurt far too much to have him taken away from her, even if it wouldn’t be forever. Sasuke returned her embrace, pleased to have someone like her caring so deeply for him. Their story was only just beginning, but they were both looking forward to every second they had together.

  
  
  
  



End file.
